lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:High Prince Imrahil/A little story. . .
Hello all! High Prince Imrahil here, and I thought it would be fun to make a short story involving the members of this wiki, I tried to include every user I could think of. Sorry if it lacks detail, but I was trying to keep it short so that people would actually read it. . . To the users that are the villains: I appologize if you are offended by this and I promise it's nothing personal. I just decided to make evil players like The General, the villains in the story. I sat in my halls of stone, surrounded by tapestries made by the servants of my forfathers. To the North I saw the tower of Tirith Aear glimmering in the noonday sun. To the south I saw the smoke and flame of burning coastal villages. For I am Lord-Prince Imrahil, and this is my story. So it happened in August 3018 of the Third Age of the Sun. The men of the south came sailing up from the Bay of Belfas led by one who we barely dare to speak the name of: Tarver. He rode upon a Mumakil that he had shipped from Harad, and with it he broke my lines, and sent the bravest of the Coastal Wardens running. Long he campained into my fiefdom, but at the very walls of Dol Amroth we slayed his Mumakil, and with a final push by my personal bodyguard, we sent his men fleeing back to whence they came. But the destruction was still great, and it would take much time to repair. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I recived dire summons from the East: the Dark Lord had struck. It was on a beautiful morning that that a messanger suddenly ran into my court, despite the guard barring his way. "I bring word from GLFlegolas, the Lord of Minas Tirith!" he exclaimed "I told him that you were not to be disturbed, but he did not heed!" said the guard "It's true!" shouted the messanger. "My name is Samwise, and I bring word from GLFlegolas: The General has made his move at last! GLFlegolas calls for all your stregnth and speed, lest Gondor fall at last." I leaned back and almost swooned at the news: General Grevious, the most feared servant of the enemy had finally made the attack against Gondor that he had long hinted at. "We must call for Thorin Stonehelm's aid at once!" I shouted "And call for Panda's aid from acrossed the Rohirric border." "A wise plan. . ." said Samwise gravely "If you pardon me I must also alert Sinthoniel the Mighty, and he lives far to the East." with that Samwise rushed off, and slowly faded into the distance. . . Thus it was that Dol Amroth became the rallying point for all the allies of the West. Thorin Stonehelm and James of the Iron Hills came with dwarves armed with strong armour and large battle axes. Panda was busy and sent few riders, but they were swift and strong. Last and proudest of all came the elves of Special Elf Friend, armed in suits of pure gold and silver, and weilding weapons that had been forged many ages past. That was it, less then three thousand in all, but determined and well armoured. It is worth noting that there was another one among us. He wore a black cloak, clasped with a brouch in the shape of a golden dragon and talked with a heavy dwarven accent. Nobody knew were this mysterious character came from, and when we questioned him about his name, he simply said that he was a "Wiki Contributer". Though I thought this all very suspicius I had other things on my mind, and was content to ignore him for the time being. Upon the next morn we set out towards the East. So it was that several weeks later, the four of us were ushered into the court of GLFlegolas. At first I was in awe of his great palace, but I quickly saw that Thorin, James, and Elf Friend had no such feelings, and kept the excitment to myself. For I was a Lord, and even I had never seen such glorius halls. Legolas bade us sit beside him, and we watched as his generals presented their plans: Rocket Engineer came forth with many scetches of trepuchets and catapults to use for our defense, Beijing came forth with plans for building up more walls, and King Thranduil simply suggested that we sally forth. After we much debate decided that Rocket Engineer's plan would be the most efficient, and set the men at once to building trebuchets. Our work had barely finished when upon the horizon we saw the banners of Grevious and his second-in-commands Handles and Mighty Mumakil. Several days into the siege, I noticed that Legolas was acting very strangely. He shut himself in his palace and paced nervously back and forth in an almost paranoid fashion. One day as I was having dinner with Thorin, I asked him about it. A look of great sadness and pain came into his eyes. "Prince Imrahil" he said "have you ever heard of Thorin11?" "I suppose." I answered him "He was a great lord and warrior, was he not?" "Yes." said Thorin. And he paused as if recalling memories from many years past. "The greatest mortal warrior that had ever lived or ever will live. And a great friend of Legolas as well. For Thorin11 was always at his side, and werever Thorin11 went, Legolas went with him. Then ten years ago, Thorin11 left to battle orcs in the dead marshes and bid Legolas to stay here. 'Have I not ever been your friend?' said Legolas 'Please allow me to go with you!' but Thorin11 simply shook his head and trotted off into the East. He was never seen or heard from again, but Grevious claims that Handles killed him. Legolas has never forgiven himself, nor Grevious." And when Thorin Stonehelm had finished I myself almost shed a tear, for he is a good story teller. I was going to ask Thorin a few more questions about the ages past, but just then James came to us and said that we were summoned to the gate. As we walked down to the gate, I saw that there was a huge force there. Legolas sat upon a white steed and was armed with the royal armour of the King of Gondor. On his right was Beijing and King Thranduil, to his left was Special Elf Friend and Rocket Engineer. It became apperant that we were going to sally forth. I walked up to Legolas. "Are you insane?!" I exclaimed" There is no way that Grevious could ever breach these walls!" Legolas turned calmly to me, and with the same strange blank expression he had been wearing since the seige started, he said "Grevious deserves vengance for what he did to Thorin11!", and with that he turned around and spoke to his troops: "Dwarves, men, and Elves! Mortals and Imortals, I speak to you now!" he paused and there was a deafening cheer and clash of sword upon shield "I beg for all the endurance you can master! slaughter them without mercy, but leave Grevious to me!" with that, the troops charged out of the gates and into the field of battle. Once we had fought are way out of the gate, we broke into formations: James and Thorin upon the right flank, Legolas and his generals in the center flank, and Elf Friend and I upon the left flank. Thranduil was the first to charge forward, and he gained a lot of ground, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by a large Mumakil. James pushed forward on the right flank, but the orcs under Handle's command were far too stout in defense. Finally it was Elf Friend's turn, but he was stopped by grevious himself. He charged towards Grevious, and great was the clash at their meeting, but Grevious had four arms, and as Elf Friend parried an attack from above him, Grevious hewed his legs out from under him. The left flank was greatly dismayed, and despite my efforts, they were beginning to route. But just then came help that nobody expected: The wiki contributer. He came forth with a axe in both hands, and stuck both into and enemy foolish enough to come near him. Just as Grevious was preparing to finish off Elf Friend Grevious was stabbed from behind. "May you die quickly, foul beast!" exclaimed the Wiki Contributer. The men rallied around him, and with the death off their general the enemy force began to flee. In the great excitment of victory the Wiki Contributer slipped away, back into the wildernes. But several days later I finally tracked him down at the edge of a deep forest. "Who are you!" I shouted "The king wishes to know!". The contributer smiled and said "Tell your king that Grevious was lying, and Handles did not slay Thorin11!" he said "How would you know?!" I asked him The wiki Contributer stood up and while putting his backpack on said: "I am he." and with that he disappeared into the dark forest. Category:Blog posts